


Dream smp Drabbles

by TricksterMegido



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Dream Smp, Drowning, Family Dynamic, Found Family, Kidnapping, Mentions of Death, Non-Graphic Violence, SBI (video blogging rpf), Short Stories, Suicidal Thoughts, more tags will be added probably, no idea what to tag honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterMegido/pseuds/TricksterMegido
Summary: So with all the things that have happened in the smp I thought of a few ideas about what may go down in the future, granted they always seem to surprise me with the paths they take
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

The SMP had grown rather busy as of late. With the work on new L’manburg, weddings in tow, and meetings to keep the peace, it was a shock to see it all crumble so quickly. Tubbo, now the president, has done everything in his power to keep everyone happy, safe and out of anymore wars that could potentially destroy all that they’ve made, what they’ve restored. But everything comes with a price. 

Upon the trial on the accusations of tommy burning down George’s house, it left tubbo with a sense of dread. There really was only one choice wasn’t there? Would tommy really ever learn to keep his cool? Or was it cruel to once again take away everything he knows. To be, as tommy stated, the next schlatt, and banish him. 

Yet in some sense, a person cannot learn from ones mistakes if not punished. It had to happen, one way or another, tommy had to learn that what he’d done, alone or with an accomplice, was wrong.

The meeting with Dream went, as you’d expect in some ways. From calm and collect to complete chaos in the sense of lack of control from tommy. Whilst he went off on dream over a dead horse, and of the walls currently surrounding his home, tubbo stood in silence. 

Would he ever learn?

It was clear now, tommy couldn’t. Tubbo began to grow frustrated now, tommy was putting all of L’manburg at risk and for what? 

“-the one thing that’s important to me! ...well, one of them” tommy muttered, keeping a sharp gaze to his friend 

“Right. That one thing” tubbo shook his head, crossing his arms in an attempt to feel grounded in some way. This wasn’t what he wanted 

“Tubbo listen to me-“

“No you had one job and you couldn’t even do one thing for me! You couldn’t do one! Just one thing and it was for your own good! So you know what if the roles- if the roles were reversed, as you said, yeah, yeah you probably wouldn’t exile me, because I would’ve actually listened to you and done what you said!- and add a couple of ounces of respect. You’ve messed this up for no one but yourself. SELFISH”

“I would’ve never, in a MILLION years cut down to ‘probate tubbo’ make you report to this prick-“ tommy motions to fundy “ah- sorry fundy- this prick everyday- it doesn’t- you know I would’ve NEVER done that!” 

No, he wouldn’t. Then why does he feel betrayed by Tommy’s actions? The disks really have been such a big point in their time on the SMP but now, it’s simply pulling them farther apart. Or was it the presidency? Technoblade may have been right, that possibly it was cursed. There was no time to dwell on such a thing. 

Before they knew it, Friday was here. And tubbo only had once choice. 

“Did you decide tubbo” dream stood a few feet away, sword in hand as the two glanced over the walls of L’manburg. 

“I have.. but dream..”

“Yes?”

“There really isn’t a second choice here?”

“No tubbo. There never was. And you knew that from the beginning, didn’t you” his attention was now on the boy, the president of the small nation practically encased in obsidian 

“I..even if I did dream, I didn’t want it to end like this. Why is this so important to you?” 

“That’s a conversation for another time my friend. For now” dream motions to tommy, who’s slowly making his way up the prime path in their direction “you have someone to deal with. Have fun, mr president” dream smirks, pearling away out of site

Tubbo lingered his gaze in the spot where dream was, until finally meeting Tommy’s worried frame “tommy”

“Tubbo..”

“Listen, before we talk just- please know that I still care and we’re best friends okay?”

“Why are you-“

“Tommy I’m sorry but I’ve made my choice. For us. For L’manburg..”

“Tubbo don’t do this please-“

“Tommy you are hereby banished from L’mamburg on acts of selfish motives and endangering our citizens. take what items you may need but do not linger..please. Don’t make this harder then it already is” tubbo’s expression remained calm and collect before tommy, even if on the inside he was screaming at himself, at tommy to not leave to stay, they could fix this. Everything would be okay-

“..I..tubbo..”

“Leave, tommy. Or you will be escorted out” behind him, fundy and Quackity set a hand on both of tubbo’s shoulders, both seeming to try and help him stay calm. Atleast for now 

“Fine then. I will go. I don’t expect to hear from you again either, so don’t come crawling to me when that big green bastard goes back on his deal.” Tommy scoffed, turning his back to the three “oh and congrats. You’ve become what you despise most. Good luck with the nation, schlatt.” Taking a deep breath, tommy quickly made his way off the path towards the woods. He could head home later, but he had all he really needed. There was no turning back now, not even as his friends called for him, not even for a second to see tubbo having of finally collapsed into tears for what he’s just done. 

He really fucked up this time 

Deep into the woods, tommy debated returning to pogtopia, or atleast what was left of it. Tubbo and the others know about that place though. Was it worth it? In some sense, for now maybe it was. He knew the farm was there as well as some supplies. It was a good option atleast. 

Though, he couldn’t place that off sense of being followed with each step he took towards pogtopia. The silence reigning deep within him. There was some relief though, upon seeing the entrance to the old base. In some ways it feels as if he never truly left this place, after all they only had L’manburg back for such a short time. Tommy didn’t dwell on this for too long, instead made his way down the stone steps, leaving torches as he went to semi light the space. The not so fun part? Getting rid of all the mobs, which turned out to be easy. Tommy allowed his frustrations, his anger to push him forward in ridding the cavern of any mobs, as well as blocking off all the other entrances he knew. No more rail way. No prime path or secret tunnels. Nothing but the single entrance above. Soon enough the space was cleared, and well lit. Still though, felt empty..so empty. Creating a small area on the base level of the cavern, he made a somewhat bedroom like space for himself, throwing himself onto the makeshift bed allowing himself to sink into his thoughts. 

“I knew I’d find you here, Theseus.” 

Tommy jolted up, grabbing for his sword until he realized. It was only technoblade “...Theseus?”

“Don’t you remember what I told you tommy? Hero’s never prosper. And look at you, following the footsteps of Theseus just as I stated during the war. Banished, and alone” 

“How..did you know?” 

“We saw the whole thing son” philza stepped into the room behind technoblade, a sad smile casted on his features as he sat beside tommy “I honestly didn’t think tubbo would do it, but then again, he is between a rock and a hard place with dream” 

“More like he’s using you guys. Probably all he wanted really, he’s an agent of chaos.” Techno muttered, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the wall “not much you can do now though” 

“Except come with us, if you want” philza hummed, putting an arm around tommy in attempt to comfort the boy 

“What? To where..I can’t go to L’manburg” 

“Well no, but you can go to my base tommy” technoblade tilted his head, not so much annoyed but almost impatient “unless you want to stay here by yourself, really embrace Theseus.”

“Techno.” Philza shot a glance to his older son, then back to tommy “listen, we can fix this alright? Things will be okay. Why don’t you come with us?” 

For a moment he was lost in thought. Was it worth it? Going through it all again to fight for what? A nation that didn’t care or want him? For tubbo- no 

“Yea..alright. I’ll go with” tommy muttered softly, leaning more into philza now “..I don’t want to be on my own” 

“Then, let’s get going” Phil patted Tommy’s back, giving him a moment to gather his things before following technoblade out of the room. Tommy took a moment to glance at the cavern again, but shook his head, hopping up the stairs to follow after Phil and techno

‘Your wasting your time, kid’ 

Tommy froze. That voice.. it’s familiar

“..hello?..” he mumbled softly, looking behind him. Nothing. Was he hearing things now? Couldn’t be.. shaking his head tommy turned to finish his way up the stairs, only to find he was facing someone he never expected to see. 

Schlatt. 

Startled, tommy tried taking a step back, only to slip an fall back a few steps, eyes locked on the ghostly figure before him “S-Schlatt? No your- dead..-“ 

‘Suppose so. No thanks to you all. Now listen tommy, I’ve got a small..offer let’s say for you’

“..why should I trust you?”

‘I’m dead you idiot what damage can I really do? Now are you listening or not’

“..fine what do you want?”

‘I want you to gather some things for me. Nothing too much, I’m sure Wilbur can give them to you..’

“He’s dead schlatt-“

‘I’m aware dumbass. Just listen. Three things, so simple..’

“...what then..” 

Tommy pulled himself up, listening intently as schlatt spoke to him. A golden apple..and potions? What stupid items.. 

From above, Philza and technoblade waited silently for a while, not that they couldn’t hear tommy or anything, but they seemed to have a mutual agreement that he was talking to himself 

“..I’m gonna check on him” techno spoke, breaking the harsh silence “he’s taking a while” 

“I’m sure he’s fine”

“...still” technoblade shook his head, making his way back down the spiral staircase into the cavern. Each step taking him closer to where tommy was..to be able to hear him more clearly 

“-d if I get these to you? Then what” 

‘Then I’ll fix everything tommy. Simple as that. You can have tubbo back..maybe even those dumb disks. So..is it a deal then?’ 

Tommy hesitated, unsure of what to do, but was caught off guard seeing technoblade come around the corner, sword in hand “..techno?-“

There was no response. Only a quick movement of his sword cutting through the ghostly form of schlatt, who quickly disappeared almost as fast as he had arrived. Sheathing his sword, techno grabbed tommy by his shoulders “what did he say to you? The hell was he doing here?”

“Techno it’s fine he was just being..well schlatt.”

“He offered you something don’t think I didn’t hear him” 

“I- it’s nothing techno. I didn’t take him seriously. Besides, I don’t think anyone can fix what happened between me and tubbo, or in general with L’manburg.” 

“Tommy-“

“Let’s just go techno. It’s fine, seriously” tommy scoffed, pushing his older brothers hands away as he hastily made his way up the steps. 

Unsure, techno made one last glance around the cavern before following suit, gritting his teeth as the soft, low laugh he knew all too well echoing through the cavern. 

‘Soon, so very soon..I’ll be back, Manburg’


	2. Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A take on Tommy’s actions recently. I will add the trigger warning of implied Su!c!dal thoughts so please if you cannot handle such a thing skip this chapter 
> 
> also I lowkey hope philza and techno will come get tommy, Antarctic empire 2.0 guys let’s GO-

What else is there?

What to do..diamonds, of course, if he could hide them from dream that is. A portal he had already constructed, but what was the point of such a thing considering he couldn’t go through the bastion to go home, to his friends or family? Pointless really. 

With a heavy sigh, tommy fell into his bed, slightly craning his neck to look out to the calm oceans waters. It was silent, but that was to be expected. After all, he was alone. Well..not entirely. Ghostbur did accompany him but did that even count? Suppose it doesn’t matter. Ghostbur often returned to L’manburg through the newly made portal, promising to bring photos back for tommy 

“I will take as many Polaroid’s as I can! It’ll be like, home home? You know?” Wilbur smiled empathetically, hoping his gesture would in some way make his little brother feel even the slightest bit better. 

It didn’t though 

As days passed, ghostbur began to slowly notice the change in Tommy’s attitude. When dream visited, he didn’t argue, hardly even responded to the jokes or backhand comments about his exile from any of them. Tommy simply sat in silence, scribbling in the book he had (kindly) taken from ghostbur quite a time ago. In a way, ghostbur missed the energy tommy had, the spark in his baby brothers eyes was gone. Had it been taken he wondered, and if so by who? This was simply a vacation, atleast in his eyes. 

—————————

It had been weeks. 

Technoblade too, came to visit once more after some time. Philza had mentioned going along to check on tommy, considering he had yet to see his son since the banishment. There was a sense of worry in his eyes as they strode through the nether hub to find the newly created portal, techno knew this all too well. He recalled a time when they were kids, tommy couldn’t have been any older then six years old when he accidentally lost him in a crowd while they visited a village so Phil could do trading. Instead of telling his dad, technoblade took off in search of the boy, asking around yet received little to no answers from anyone. His heart sank at the idea of tommy being taken away, or harmed due to his own mistake. He should’ve listened to phil. 

‘Tech?’ Tommy grabbed at the boys cloak, tugging in hopes of getting some form of reaction from his eldest brother ‘tech..’ 

‘Tommy-‘ techno scooped up tommy almost immediately, hugging him close ‘don’t ever run off again- please..’ 

Tommy seemed confused but did not hesitate to snuggle up in his brothers embrace, feeling safer now that he was with someone familiar to him, nodding as some form of response following a soft whisper of ‘okay, I stay..’ 

Technoblade had spent a while after that looking for Phil again, who had the same look he carries now. Concern..fear..regret? He’s not sure. 

“..your making that face” 

“Pardon?” Philza glanced to techno, adjusting his hat partly “what face?” 

“The ‘I’m going through several emotions’ face Phil.” 

“Well..with the circumstances it would be understandable no?”

“I..suppose” techno shrugged, returning his gaze to the ground as he continued to guide philza forward. 

The camp had changed significantly since techno was last here, a nice small house as well as some storage and a tent how resided in the small space. Yet no tommy. Phil was glancing around the area, making a comment about how nice it was until- 

“Techno? Look at this” Phil peaked his head out the door of the small house, beckoning his son to him 

That’s when he saw all the pictures. They’re of L’manburg, each of them placed on any given empty space available..the Christmas tree, the land itself, even some of their..Tommy’s, friends. 

“That’s..Interesting isn’t it.” Technoblade muttered, spotting one of them missing. An empty space 

“I suppose. Ghostbur likely added these, since tommy can’t-“ he paused, before shaking his head “anyway..let’s just find him, I’m sure he hasn’t gone far” philza patted techno’s shoulder as he passed, heading outside where the soft ‘hello’ of ghostbur was heard. The two seemed to be talking, yet techno wasn’t listening. 

One photo was missing 

Tommy, atleast, was easy to find. He indeed hadn’t gone far, and simply was sitting on the beach holding a small photo in his hands, which was quickly discarded into his pocket hearing footsteps approaching. Ghostbur was right though, he was different. There was no cheerful hello or disgruntled hatred pointed at him, just a simple, empty..

“..hello” 

“Nice view you have here son” philza hummed, pleased with the lovely view as the sun set on the horizon. Tommy only nodded in response. He took this as a chance to sit beside his youngest son, gently pulling him close as he wrapped a single black feathered wing protectively around him “..you know, it’s not so bad. Could be worse really..but you know what’s nice?”

“..what” tommy mumbled, having of almost on instinct curled up into his father, who was more then happy to pull the teen close to give some form of comfort 

“Were all together again- well..in a way” he laughed softly, glancing to Wilbur for a short moment, then back down to tommy “..it’s, going to be alright son. I promise. For now, your safe..I have you” Phil crooned softly, pulling tommy into his lap when he noticed, finally, the teen was showing emotion. 

Tommy, unbeknownst to himself, had begun to tear up, a shaky hiccup pulling some sense of reality into him for a short moment, a faint voice in his mind telling him, reminding him that he’s safe now. He’s not alone. 

He doesn’t want to be alone 

Philza softly hummed, a familiar tune, it almost sounded like his favorite disk..taking another shaky breath, tommy curled up in his fathers arms, hiding his face in his chest as if in some attempt to hide. But really, he had simply noticed the prying eyes before the others did. 

Behind them, a figure stood silently watching the scene. Dream had visited on many occasions but didn’t expect to see this. 

Ghostbur was the second to notice him, but there was hesitation when he spoke up “..h-hello- nows not a good time to visit I think..” 

Technoblade turned his gaze, he had for a long time simply watched as philza rubbed small circles against Tommy’s back to calm him, whispering softly that things were okay..that he wasn’t alone..

That he was loved..

To see dream now, unlike before it filled him with some form of rage. Why was he here now? How often had he visited the teen? How often did he taunt him? Too often if Wilbur said it wasn’t a ‘good time to visit’ he reckoned. 

“Just stopping by is all. The usual, right..tommy” dream grinned under his mask, his arms lazily crossed over his chest as he watched the scene before him. 

Techno had taken a step forward by now, gritting his teeth as the offhand remarks coming from the individual. He had no right to be here, to be tormenting the teen- 

“I’m more curious why your really here, dream.” Philza finally spoke up, his voice harsh yet calm, and collect. It was almost, terrifying 

“Like I said, to visit. Nothing else really” 

“Nothing else?” Phil slowly stood, keeping tommy close to him as he did. The way the teen practically hid in what little space there was beside philza, only made matters worse. 

When dream took a step forward, Technoblade matched it, now standing in between dream, and philza, who had instinctively covered tommy protectively with one of his wings 

“Not another step dream. There’s no reason to keep tormenting him. Enough’s enough.” Phil’s voice fell flat “I’m taking him with us, and you will not follow, or else” 

Technoblade set a hand on the hilt of his sword, keen eyes watching dreams every movement and gesture “..you go through us. Which may I remind you, won’t go well. Would it, dream..” he scoffed 

Dream nodded slowly, taking a few steps back “alright alright, no reason to get all crazy now..just trying to be nice an what not-“ 

“NICE? You call banishing my SON to live alone in some- some empty field NICE?!” Philza snapped, his wings fluffing up in a defensive manner, making tommy shutter and quietly sink to the ground to escape his fathers hold and stand behind him, hugging his arms tightly to his chest as philza stepped away, pushing past Technoblade who quickly moved out of the way, choosing to stand beside tommy instead. Ghostbur too, quickly hid behind Technoblade, the yelling seeming to have scared him some 

Tommy had tuned it all out by now, the screams and threats being thrown between his father and dream, the concerned mutters from Wilbur, it was all too much..

Too..loud 

“..tommy it’ll be alright, Phil is good at talking an such so we can just-“ techno turned to look to his little brother, only to find an empty space beside him

He was gone 

He stood shocked for a second..two..three before shifting to quickly grab philza’s arm “he’s gone-“ he said quickly, not bothering to wait for a response as he ran off, knowing Tommy could’ve only gone in so many directions. Ghostbur too, had gone, hopefully with tommy which could make things easier. 

Philza was following suit, calling out for tommy, his tone stricken with worry each time he yelled for his son, the silence like a ping of regret each time

Dream too, had followed, to their dismay of course. In their eyes he had no reason to follow but what time did they have to dispute such a thing. 

He hadn’t really gotten far, and for a moment contemplated going back to the nether. After all, they couldn’t find him there. No one would.. tommy shook his head, muttering to himself to keep himself going, each step pulling him closer to the village not too far off from where he and Wilbur built the campsite. 

Everything is too..loud 

He hated it. It was too much, wasn’t it? Was he answering his own question? Tommy grumbled softly, pushing past the villagers who hardly gave him a glance for more then a moment. Why would they anyway? Covering his hears to try to shut out the sounds around him, he leaned against the wall behind one of the houses. He couldn’t comprehend his place, each thought that passed..it was too much. 

“Tommy! Where are you?” Tommy tensed hearing dreams voice cut through his mind, why was he taunting him? He’s too loud..too loud- a gentle whimper escaped him as he pulled himself up once more against his body’s wishes. Tired..stop running..it’s time to rest- 

He can’t. Tommy went as far as his feet could take him, far enough that he no longer could hear Dream calling out, or philza who had caught up with him. He had nothing, no one..philza was just saying such things. His dad would never lie of course.. 

Wouldn’t he? 

“Stop..” he muttered 

Wilbur was right, they’re all lying to you, to us.. 

“It was one instance..tubbo didn’t-“

If tubbo didn’t mean it, we’d still be home. There was no mercy in his eyes or voice when he exiled us.

“No..-“

Tubbo is the reason we’re here now. No one bothered to stop him, they’re all TRAITORS Tommy. We have no one. 

We’re ALONE

Tommy finally found himself standing still, having of climbed to the top of a cliff looking out to the ocean that seemed practically endless upon the horizon. The harsh cold waves below practically calling for him, to come to him. He almost..considered it. 

“I’m...lost-“ tommy sobbed, curling in on himself as he slowly sank to the ground, shoulders shaking violently “anyone..I don’t..want to be alone..” he whispered 

“You don’t have to be anymore” a voice softly spoke from behind him, and before tommy realized it, a dark blue cloak was placed on his shoulders. “What did I say tommy, you gotta stop running off..” Technoblade tried a smile, kneeling beside his younger brother “thought we agreed on that” 

Tommy sat in shock, looking over his brother in confusion before slowly nodding, resting his head against techno’s shoulder “..I’m..sorry” 

“It’s alright Tommy..but you gotta keep that promise that you won’t keep doing that. Things will get better alright? Don’t worry. You have us now..philza an me.” Techno helped tommy up, keeping an arm around his shoulders as he guided him away from the edge, back down the rocky path towards the village where Tommy now could see philza, wings still puffed up with high alert until he saw the small teen. Phil was quick to race over to the two, pulling tommy into a tight hug checking him over to make sure he hadn’t gotten hurt, speaking so quickly Tommy couldn’t seem to keep up. 

Dream stood a ways from the group, watching them silently. Philza had given him an earful already and didn’t want to have to listen once again, or deal with Technoblade who was watching him now with an empty, threatening stare. There was a silent agreement between them as philza began to walk with tommy away from the village. Dream knew, if he were to overstep he’d have to deal with both of them, which wasn’t his current course of action. Instead he allowed them to go, head cocked to the side in thought. It was not acted on though. Rather, he chose to watch as they disappeared past the trees, Technoblade giving on last warning glance to dream as they vanished 

“Like I said tommy..it’s not your time to die”


End file.
